


Joy and Pain

by ValMccall797



Series: Distorted Lovers [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValMccall797/pseuds/ValMccall797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first out of 3 parts in a series that I am going to call "Distorted Lovers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first part is my take on how Buffy's hatred for Angel started in ATS S5.</p>
<p>The second part is basically just Angel's thoughts about her reasons for why she feels that way.</p>
<p>The third and final part is going to be a TGIQ rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joy and Pain

Title: Joy and Pain

Author: Valexina Mccall Lewis

Email: lvalexnia@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: I am not Joss or Fox or Mutant Enemy. If I were, things would be a whole lot better.

Distribution: You can take it. I really don't mind. Just credit me for it, okay. :)

Rating: PG-13 for cursing and some references toward sex.

Spoilers: I don't believe that there is any. I'm rewriting everything at the moment so I don't know.

Feedback: I don't mind a little constructive criticism. Send it to my email please.

Summary: You ever wonder how Buffy found out about Angel joining Wolfram and Hart???? This is how I believe it happened.

A.N.: This would have taken place shortly after “Chosen” and prior to the beginning of ATS S5.

A.N2: This is the backstory and first part of a series that I'm working on called “Distorted Lovers.”

A.N3: I'm waiting to see how everyone responds to this and then I will upload the rest of the story.

Cadiz, New Mexico

April 13, 2003

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Good Morning, Mr. O'Flannery” Buffy whispered in a semi-sexy voice.

“Good Morning, Ms. Summers” Angel replied, while lying in a bed with a gleam in his eye.

“We are going to have to stop meeting like this, people might get the wrong idea “ Buffy sexily sprouted as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

Her hair was spread all over her head and she was wearing a oversized blue shirt that was entirely too big for her. Just watching her walk toward him made him hard again.

“I want them to get the wrong idea. You're my girl and I don't give a damn who knows it.” Angel announced to her as he kissed her forehead.

“Do you think that we should start telling people about our arrangement??” Buffy asked while putting her hand under the covers and checking to see if he was up and ready for action.

“Only if you agree to come back to Los Angeles with me.”

“Why do you have to keep bringing this subject up??? I just can't do it yet.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

A few days after Sunnydale had disappeared into a hole, Angel called Buffy in the middle of the night.

They had a long talk about life, what had happened with them and what her plans were now.

When she told him that things were undecided at the moment, Angel suggested the idea of Mexico.

She was still cookie dough and a week wasn't going to change that but she needed the vacation.

 

It had been one week since she had arrived in Mexico and since she had taken a chance on Angel.

Their days were spent talking or sitting under the fire or simply making plans for their future.

Their nights were filled with sweaty passionate encounters that would make even Robin Byrd blush.

She had woken up pleased more than once and was happy to wake up every morning next to him.

 

He had tied her to a radiator at least twice and eaten her out.

He had shoved a eggbeater up her hole and fucked her with it until she screamed for mercy.

She had given him a 3 hour blowjob while his wrists were in handcuffs.

She had let him eat spring rolls off of her ass one night while she gave him a handjob.

He had taken her outside one night and fucked her up the ass against a tree. 

Yes, the past week had been a dream that she didn't really want to wake up from.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 

She had originally agreed to only spend a week in Mexico but she contemplated staying longer.

This was not a heaven that she was ready to leave or that she even wanted to leave.

But this paradise couldn't last forever when she had a little sister to usher into adulthood and he still had a business that demanded his full and undivided attention.

Life wasn't what she came to Mexico for and any thoughts of the sort went away when she felt his cock pressing against her ass in the kitchen.

 

“I need an answer. Give me an answer, Honey.” Angel whispered in her ear.

“Have you forg-- ot --ten that I sti--ll need time to bak--e?? I still need ti--me to fig--ure out stuff.” 

She could barely make out a sentence with him nibbling on her neck.

“Can't you figure it out in Los Angeles with me??” Angel asked her.

“No, because I have to take time for myself. I need to figure out what I'm supposed to be doing and who I'm supposed to be.” 

Buffy had to move away from him just to say that. He was just too damn addictive.

“I need you in Los Angeles with me. I need you by my side at this new place. I know that I have a million people behind me when it comes to it but I need you most of all.” Angel proclaimed to Buffy as he picked up one of her hands and started to nibble on it.

“What are you talking about?? You've been grasping at straws all week about some mysterious business deal that you made. I'm hoping that you'll finally tell me what it is.” 

“Would it change your mind about L.A. If I tell you about it??”

“I don't know. Maybe you should try it.” Buffy replied.

“A couple months back, I decided to join Wolfram and Hart.”

“You're not serious, right? This is some kind of a joke, right?” Buffy asked, as she ruffled her hair a little bit and stepped farther away from him than before.

“I wouldn't joke about this. I could do a lot more good with the resources that they have at their disposal. That's why I want you to join me. You could have more tools to help recruit and train the new slayers.” Angel attempted to reassure her.

“Wolfram and Hart is a law firm that has been evil for eons. You have spent years trying to fight that damn horrible corporation. What's with the sudden change up?” Buffy screamed.

“I can't get into details about why I joined them but I didn't have a choice.” 

“Everyone has choices and options, Angel. You just chose the wrong damn one.” Buffy shouted at him as she turned around and fought the tears that were seeping out of her.

“I can promise you that I'm not evil. I'm going to change that place and make it better.” Angel told her as he tried to take her into his arms and she stepped away from him again.

“You can't change evil. You can't destroy corruption. If you try to do so, it will eat you alive.” 

“I really think that you are overreacting about all of this.” Angel adamantly proclaimed.

“Is this why you invited me to Mexico??? You think that a few screws and a couple of sweet words and a half-assed promise of a future together will make me forget everything that I believe in.”

With that statement, the tears that she had fought so hard to contain were making their presence and she left the kitchen before he was able to see how hurt that she truly was.

 

It was well known within the demon circles that Wolfram and Hart was not a place you messed with.

If you went in there, chances are that you either would come out in a bodybag or an urn.

Buffy knew that the same fate would happen to him and that wasn't something she was ready for.

That place was evil beyond comprehension and now they had brought her lover into their web.

 

“I never should have told you. I had a feeling that you might react this way.” Angel revealed as he was standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

“I can't believe that I was starting to fall for this. I thought that maybe just maybe we had a chance and could start over with a fresh slate. I thought that we could really be happy this time around. But all of this is some sick way for you to get me in THAT place with THOSE people.” Buffy shouted at him as she was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

“It wasn't like that at all and you know it. This week was real and what I still feel for you after all these years is real. I need you to see that, Please.” Angel begged.

Buffy wanted to believe him but she was so confused that the only thing she could do was to start throwing all of her stuff back into her luggage. 

“Honey, please don't do this. We can figure this out.”

“I'm going to drive back to San Francisco. I think that's the best thing to do right now.”

“I don't want to lose you over this. I can't lose you over this.”

Buffy put her forehead toward Angel's and tried to talk some sense into him.

“That place destroys people. It does a complete 720 on them. Folks who go in there don't come out the same. Sometimes they don't come out at all. If you are still the good man that I think you are, you'll get the hell out of it before the same thing happens to you.” 

“I can't just leave. I signed a contract. I can't break it.”

She broke the pull between them and said something that she hoped would never come out of her mouth. 

“Then I've already lost you...forever. I don't want you to ever contact me again and I want you to forget that I ever existed. Anything that we had or might have just ended.”

“Fine, It's that what you really want, I'll give it to you. What about our arrangement?”

“I think that it would be best to end that. I don't see the point in carrying on with it.”

“Fine, I'll give that to you as well. It's just going to take a little bit of time.”

“If that's all, I'm going to go now. I've got to get back to my life now.”

Angel took Buffy's face in his hands and asked “I love you, do you know that?”

“Don't do this to me, please. I have to walk away because I can't watch you die again. I don't want to watch you die again. I need to go now.” 

Buffy took his face in her hands and gave him a kiss that she knew signaled the end of them.

Instead of looking into his eyes after it, she gathered herself and ran out to the car.

Angel thought about running after her but he knew that it wouldn't matter. He had already lost her.

Buffy took one last look at the villa and drove away from it with her eyes filled with tears and her heart completely broken.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

How did you like it?? Bad?? Good?? Terrible??? Let me know in the comments section. :)


	2. Prologue

Title: Prologue

Author: Valexnia Mccall

Email: lvalexnia@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: If I were Joss or Mutant Enemy, Do you seriously think that B/A would still be apart??

Distribution: You can take it. I really don't mind. Just credit me for it, okay. :)

Spoilers: I don't believe that there is any. I'm rewriting everything at the moment so I don't know.

Feedback: I love constructive criticism so please bring it on.

Summary: This is the second part of the “Distorted Lovers” series. I'm not going to give away anything but if you don't read “Joy and Pain”, you're not going to understand the rest of this story.

A.N: These are Angel's thoughts but not his P.O.V.

A.N2: Enjoy the story. :)  
*********************************************************************************

 

May 2004

(Cont. from Joy and Pain)

 

That was a memory that he wanted to forget. A memory that was forever embedded into his mind.

The look on her face when he told her to choose was enough to break his cold and still heart.

She had always chosen good over evil and even a promise of forever wouldn't have changed that.

Mexico was supposed to be the start of their lives together but it just drove them further apart.

 

 

 

They hadn't talked since that fateful night and he wasn't sure if they would ever would again.

Especially since she sent her little lackey to tell him that she didn't trust him anymore.

When those words came out of Andrew's mouth, it was like Buffy had taken a knife to Angel's gut.

He knew that she was mad and a bit scared for him but deeming him untrustworthy was another story.

 

It was almost as if she was throwing away everything that they had or ever planned to have.

He wanted to get on the first plane after that and scream at her for thinking that way of him.

Angel thought that maybe seeing her face to face could clear up what he was struggling to understand.

But he knew his girl and when she made up her mind about something, it couldn't be changed.

 

The thought of telling her the truth did come to mind but the consequences were too much to bare.

Buffy could obviously be a tough person but she had a heart that was as fragile as a china vase.

Admitting to her that he had a child with someone else could easily break that china vase.

That wasn't something that Angel could ever completely bring himself to do.

 

So he just put all thoughts of Buffy in the back of his mind and carried on with what he signed up for.

Being the boss of an evil law firm that did nothing but made hell on earth and destroyed people's lives.

Angel believed in the beginning that he could change things but common sense soon kicked in.

They might have given him the keys to the castle but there was no way that he was the king of it.  
**********************************************************************************


End file.
